


Protect me

by Aeris444



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the start of the season, Raùl feels the urge to take care of Alvaro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect me

It was strange but since Alvaro was officially a member of the first squad, Raul felt overprotective towards the young man.

The day they were all reunited for the first official training, Raul went to Alvaro to ask him how he felt, if he needed anything. He also paired up with him for the stretching.

After that Raul felt the urge to call Alvaro each day to make sure the boy was ok and fitted in with the team. He didn’t do it, though. He didn’t want to freak out the poor boy.

Raul didn’t really know why he was acting like that. Last year, Alvaro had played some games with the first team and back then he hadn’t really paid that much attention to the boy. But now it was like all he could focus on was Alvaro. He felt the urge to take care of him, to be sure he was well. These feelings were quite overwhelming. But with the preseason trip starting the next day, Raul didn’t really have any time to think about that. So he just packed his suitcase and went to bed early.

***

When Raul climbed on the plane, Alvaro, the other one, waved for him to come and sit next to him. But Raul shook his head and went towards to back of the plane where Alvarito was sitting, alone.

“Can I sit here?”

Alvaro looked up and blushed slightly before nodding. It was cute and Raul felt, once again, the urge to take the boy in his arms and never let him go. He just looked towards the aisle and took a deep breath to calm down. He watched his teammates sit down and the hostess making sure they had everything they needed. On his side, Alvaro was looking through the window. Raul would have liked to talk to him, to get to know him better. Be he didn’t know how to start. So he started joking with Gonzalo who sat on the other side of the plane till the hostess told them they were about to take off.

They all buckled their safety belts and watched the hostesses explain the security maneuvers.

But when the plane started to move, Raul felt a hand grab his. He turned his head and saw a shivering Alvaro looking at him with pleading eyes. He was very pale and seemed terrified. Without thinking, Raul took his hand more firmly in his and stroked slightly.

“Hey… It’s ok, you know.” Raul whispered. His need to protect Alvaro came back. And seeing him so frightened made his heart swell.

“It’s ridiculous… I know.” Alvaro said, looking at his feet.

“No… It’s not.”

In fact, Raul found Alvaro’s fear quite cute.

“It’s… Just… The take-off… “

Alvaro’s voice was unsure and his hand was still firmly clinging to Raul’s.

“No need to explain yourself. It’s ok.”

“But… I’m not a kid… and…”

“Shh… Come here.”

Raul let go of Alvaro’s hand and put his arm around his shoulders. The young man let his head fall on Raul shoulder and closed his eyes.

“Close your eyes… “

“It… It’s the vibrations…” Alvaro confessed.

“Don’t think about it… Just listen to me, ok?”

And Raul started talking, so low that only Alvaro could hear him. He just told him everything that he thought about. The last joke Pepe had told him, what he had eaten that morning, the last film he had seen, how he had spent his holidays in his hometown, what his parents’ house looked like…

“And you know… I’m glad to be here. You’re so cute.”

Realizing what he had said, Raul stopped talking.

“Don’t stop.” Alvaro pleaded, still nestled in Raul’s arms.

Raul looked at him. Alvaro seemed more relaxed, he even smiled.

“Oh… I… It’s just that… You know… I want to take care of you.”

“You’re doing it well.”

Raul smiled to. He gently stroked Alvaro’s hair and put a little kiss on his temple.

“Will you let me continue, then?”

“Only if you promise me you’ll hold me every time will go on a plane?”

“I promise.”

They exchanged a smile and after a quick look through the aisle to be sure Gonzalo wasn’t looking at them, Raul put a little kiss on Alvaro’s lips.

“Try to sleep now… The flight will go faster like that.”

“No… It’s ok… Can we continue to talk?”

“Everything you want.”

Raul helped Alvaro take off his safety belt so the young man could sit more comfortably in his arms.

They spent all the flight talking about anything and everything, learning a lot about each other, laughing so hard they woke Gonzalo.

When the plane landed, Raul was holding Alvaro’s hand.  And he didn’t let go of it as they got out of the plane. And he thought he wanted to hold it forever.

  
  



End file.
